The Beautiful Star
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- No matter what happens, Hibari was always more beautiful than the star, in Mukuro's heart. Slight D18


**Title **: The Beautiful Star

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort / Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. Mpreg. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- No matter what happens, Hibari was always more beautiful than the star, in Mukuro's heart. Slight D18

---

Can you see that? That little star up in the sky? It's very bright. Brighter than the stars that surround it. It's beautiful, don't you think? Well, even if you do, let me just say, that no matter how beautiful the star may seem, you are, always more beautiful, in my heart.

Kyouya.

---

Hibari's POV

I can't seem to forget, the things that Mukuro told me on one particular night. We both looked out his bedroom window, and saw a shiny star. He told me that, I, no matter what happens, will always be more beautiful than it. I am not a woman, yet he considers me beautiful. Mukuro. Were you trying to tell me something? Something that made more sense than what you said. I am flattered that you find me attracting, beyond other things but, there's no reason to call me beautiful.

By the way, that star, it always shined brightly since that very night. No matter where I was, I could still see it, aiding me during my bedtime. I gaze up at it until I fall asleep. It is beautiful, I do agree. But no matter how much it pleases me, you are number one in my heart, Mukuro. You are my lover, anyway.

I miss you.

We, miss you.

Why did you have to go?

Why did you abandon me with someone who will never get the chance to meet you?

I love you.

Mukuro.

Please, come back someday.

---

Normal POV

Hibari tiredly came down the stairs, yawning and scratching his messy hair as he did so. Once he reached the kitchen, he was greeted by a happy smile. He could only force a smile back, and continue getting his morning ready. The little girl with blue eyes pouted. Hibari was ignoring her more and more these days. Was he missing his lover that much? She missed that person too, but she is only human, and cannot bring him back.

Nor can anybody else.

She watched her father as he sat down on the table, and began to eat. They hardly spend joyful times together, let alone speak to one another. The girl sighed, and placed her bowl next to the sink before walking off.

Her father, was really lonely. She was getting the same feeling as well. For days, has she tried to bring the spirit back into her father's heart, so she can crawl back into his arms and rest, after so long of pushing herself. She wanted to be the perfect daughter, to repay her father for all his hard work, raising her all alone, with a broken heart.

She was getting really upset now. If only, if only her dad didn't die. If only, he had said something before, before...

She couldn't even say it. Hearing the story from Tsunayoshi was painful enough, but to talk about it in front of her (almost) lifeless father she didn't have the guts. To die, and leave your lover pregnant, despite being a male. She had learned that her dad had used illusions to make her exist, so he had made Hibari pregnant on purpose. But why? When you're about to leave just minutes later. Why, leave such torture behind? Don't you care about your family!?

The girl had no choice but to cry.

It was painful.

Beyond belief.

---

Another night came, and another sparkle appeared in the sky. Hibari looked at it threw his bedroom window as he laid on the bed. Smiling. The beautiful star was the only thing keeping him happy. Barely though, nowadays. It just didn't feel right to not have Mukuro around. Smiling at him, flirting with him, kissing him, touching him.

Sleeping with him.

It hurt so badly to lose a lover. Hibari never cared about how much it would of hurt if Mukuro was gone, because he never believed that the bond was so strong. Now he does, and regrets not cherishing the moments with Mukuro much more.

He's tired now. Tired of holding back tears and looking after a girl who smiles so much like his lover. It hurts. It hurts so badly. Like a spear gone right threw your chest. It can't be removed, so it continues to hurt.

"Mukuro." Hibari mummers, as a tear slids it's way down the side of his soft cheek.

To hear the news, was painful. To find out that he was pregnant, was much more painful. To watch the girl smile at him, laugh, and show such happiness despite having just as much pain...well, it was killing his soul. His daughter was so much like her dad. She has his eyes, she has his smile and has his ability, to cover up such torture within her own heart.

She has Hibari's hair color, and skin color. But none of that was enough to cover up such resemblance she had to his sweet lover. It hurts. His chest is burning and he wants it to stop. All he can do now is to try and sleep by looking up at that not-so lonely star. Just wishing, that he could find out why Mukuro told him of said star the night before the day he died.

What is so important about a single bright star? It's beautiful, true. He says he's forever more beautiful than it, he accepts. What? What else is there about it?

"I don't understand, Mukuro." Hibari whispers, feeling no better than a minute ago.

The star won't stop shinning, the stat won't ever fade, since the night he learned of it. Is it, an illusion? Is it, a sign of their love? Is it?

"Mukuro, am I really that beautiful?" He asks the star, as if it was his lover.

_Yes._

Hibari shivers. His voice. _His_,voice, just spoke to him. Hibari looked carefully at the star. Something was very odd about it, and Hibari wanted to know what.

"Mukuro?"

He was almost convinced that the star held his lover's spirit. Yet he still didn't know how.

_What is it, love?_

Hibari stiffened. This isn't a dream, right? Because he didn't want it to be. Mukuro's voice was speaking to him. Threw a star!? Though that part is hard to believe, Hibari couldn't help himself but talk to it more. To listen to that voice more and more.

"Mukuro!" He sat up, still gazing at that star. "Is that you? Is that, truly you, up there?" He wanted to cry again.

_Yes. It is me. Only because of you._

"Mukuro." Hibari sobbed. This was a nightmare or the opposite Hibari didn't know. It was kind of both, because, to finally realize that the one you've been craving for so long, was up there, all along. It was a total waste of years. Still, he was with Mukuro again.

_I love you, Kyouya. I am glad that you've found out that this is me._

Tears appear, and a smile of joy grows upon one soft face. Hibari was happy.

_You never forgot me, nor have I forgotten you, beautiful. _

"You call me that to show how much you love me. Right?"

_Yes. The fact that you kept our daughter meant that you loved me just as much._

"So, you're saying..."

_Because of our strong bond, we are able to contact each other. _

"Can we touch?"

_Only in your dreams. But, the me that appears in them, is the real me._

"Mukuro." Hibari moaned.

He quickly laid down on the bed, and closed his eyes. "Touch me now."

The star shined brighter onto Hibari's clothed form, and soon did the black-haired teenager fall asleep, and wake up in a beautiful field, with Mukuro right beside him, ready for some action.

---

Years have passed by.

Hibari has yet to tell his daughter about the star, that carries her dad's soul. It is best, he thinks. If she knows, not only will she take most of Mukuro's time away, but might end up spreading the news. Hibari is known to have a daughter, true, but not known to be the one who conceived her. He lied to everyone that her mother, died at childbirth.

He cannot let anyone know of his relationship with Mukuro. So his daughter, is banded from ever contacting him. Mukuro doesn't mind. He is here, for Hibari. Only, for Hibari. Then one night, just as Hibari was about to fall asleep for another round after a week without it, Mukuro shocked him.

_I must leave. Hades has ordered me to be reborn. _

"W~Why?"

_It was part of our deal, when I was born into your time. Once I chose to be reborn, I must keep being reborn again and again, non-stop. _

"But...Mukuro, I'll miss you."

_I have had many quarrels with him already. He says it is enough. Go be reborn or have my loved ones terminated._

"No." 

_I'm sorry, Kyouya. I have to go now. _

"Can't we...do it one more time?"

_No. I want to, but I can't. Hades is very angry. Very. I wish I could stay longer, even for a second, because I love you dearly._

"Please, ask him for one more hour."

_NO! Hades' anger must not be tolerated with! I have known that for years! I'm sorry. But all I can do now is to tell you, to find new love._

"I love you, and only you Mukuro. Our daughter as well but, I love you as a lover alone."

Hibari did not receive an answer. All he got was pain, because the star started to fade. Until it was no longer there. Hibari cried that night. Wetting his sheets and tearing them as well. He loved Mukuro, very much. To have him leave again, was so painful. He wants him to find new love, as if that is even possible. He has no one else he cares about. No one, but his daughter.

Mukuro is his, and that's that.

---

Hibari never considered learning how to speak Italian. Maybe it was too hard, or he didn't bother to speak another language. It would of been joyful to speak Italian with his ex-lover. Too bad he's gone, forever. Hibari misses him, but has already moved on. Since the day Dino raped him, out of great lust. The two were eventually found out by Reborn during their fifth moment on the same week. The truth was let out because of that but his relationship with Mukuro, remained a secret.

His daughter showed her evil side the minute her father started dating Dino, by attacking him, teasing him and even trying to kill him with knives and illusions. Some times she asks Belphegor to attack him with her, or for her. Hibari doesn't mind. Watching her laugh warms his heart, the way Mukuro used to.

At least, at least he was able to fulfill Mukuro's last wish.

The star never reappeared. It was gone for sure. But, the red eye that Mukuro once had, reappeared, on Hibari's second child's, right eye.

Marmon knew nothing of it, despite being the one helping the two conceive the male baby. It took a few years for Hibari to realize, that it was Mukuro, reborn.

Without his memories.

Which is best, Hibari now wonders. To have Mukuro as an untouchable star with memories, or as your own son without memories?

---

**End**


End file.
